Kiss and Cigarette
by ChoiEunJoon
Summary: Kyuhyun adalah seorang perokok aktif. sejak SMP dia sudah akrab dengan benda perusak paru-paru itu. Namun, bukan ia tak ingin terlepas dari barang itu, tapi apa daya, setelah terlepas, Kyu akan kembali lagi, seperti 'Yoyo' yang begitu diulur akan tertarik kembali keatas. Sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dengan "Sungmin with His Therapy"
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: Kiss and Cigarette**

**Author: Restia Titanreeves Ningsih/Choi Eun Joon**

**Lenght: twoshoot**

**Pairing: KyuMin**

**Cast: **

- **Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun**

- **Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin**

- **Jung Ui Chul as Cho Ui Chul**

- **Choi Jiwon as Choi Jiwon (OC)**

**Genre: Yaoi, little humor, Happy Ending**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: YAOI, gaje, Typos, dll-**

**Backsound: Kim Hyun Joong-Kiss Kiss**

**Disclaimer: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah milik Tuhan YME. Kedua Umma-Appa mereka, dan tentu saja mereka saling memiliki. Tapi setidaknya izinkan saya berharap jodoh saya nanti mirip Kyuhyun ya... #PlakK**

**Summary: Kyuhyun adalah seorang perokok aktif. sejak SMP dia sudah akrab dengan benda perusak paru-paru itu. Namun, bukan ia tak ingin terlepas dari barang itu, tapi apa daya, setelah terlepas, Kyu akan kembali lagi. Seperti 'Yoyo' yang begitu diulur akan tertarik kembali keatas. Sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dengan "Sungmin with His Therapy"**

**###  
**

**...**

"Hei anak muda, apa tidak bisa kau matikan rokokmu itu? Kau tidak lihat disini banyak anak-anak?"

Seorang ibu yang sedang menggendong bayinya, mencoba meminta pengertian namja bertubuh jangkung yang dengan seenaknya menghisap dan mnghembuskan asap rokoknya kemana-mana.

"Kenapa tidak kalian saja yang menjauh. Ini bukan satu-satunya halte kan?" jawab namja itu santai.

Sang ibu itu menggeram kesal, namun kelihatan tidak berani atau justru tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk namja tidak punya perasaan seperti dia, kemudian mengajak pergi orang-orang disana yang juga terganggu dengan kepulan asap yang berasal dari rokok si namja apatis itu.

"Kalau seperti itu sejak tadi kan kalian tidak perlu menghirupnya, pabbo..." dengan sebelah kakinya terangkat diatas tempat duduk, namja itu menghembuskan kembali asap rokoknya.

.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseo, Lee Sungmin imnida. Aku pindahan dari Universitas Kyoto Jepang. Bangapta yorobeun". Namja manis itu memperkenalkan dirinya dihadapan puluhan teman-teman barunya di Universitas Kyunghee. Dengan balas tersenyum, mereka semua menyambut kedatangan namja yang terlewat imut dengan hoodie pink itu.

Perlahan Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju sisi tempat duduk yang kosong, tepat disebelah namja kurus, tinggi berkulit pucat yang kini tengah menempelkan kepalanya keatas meja, persis sepeti orang sakit. Dengan sedikit ragu, Sungmin mendudukan dirinya disebelah namja itu. Sungmin terus memandangi namja yang tak kelihatan wajahnya itu. Dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya, Sungmin mencoba menyentuh bahu namja itu, sekedar menyapa sekaligus menanyakan keadaan si namja yang seperti orang sakit itu. Hanya 3 cm lagi saja, sebelum dia menarik kembali lengannya karena Dosen di depan kelas mereka menginterupsi usahanya itu.

"Kalau begitu sampai disini dulu perjumpaan kita, kita lanjutkan minggu depan, selamat siang".

Sungmin menghela napas panjang. Dilihatnya perlahan-lahan namja disebelahnya itu mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Dan...

"Kawaii..." gumamnya saat ia berhasil melihat wajah namja itu secara keseluruhan.

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa?" tanya namja itu dengan mata yang dikerjapkan beberapa kali, tampak seperti bangun tidur.

Sungmin mendadak gugup. 'untung aku menggunakan bahasa jepang. Hmm, namja ini... tampan'

"Hei, kau kenapa? Ditanya malah diam". Tanya namja itu menyadarkan Sungmin dari keterpesonaannya.

"Ha? Wae? Aku tidak bilang apa-apa." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali dengan lucunya.

"Kenalkan, namaku Sungmin. Kulihat tadi saat aku memperkenalkan diri kau tidur" Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya kedepan namja itu.

"Aku tidak tidur. Kepalaku pusing, Prof. Song bicara terus dari tadi..." balasnya tanpa berniat menyambut uluran tangan Sungmin, dan mulai bersiap untuk merebahkan kepalanya lagi.

Sungmin menatap nanar tangannya yang diabaikan oleh namja itu. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang menolak bersalaman dengannya. Tapi tiba-tiba, saat Sungmin akan menarik tangannya kembali...

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Aku harap kau tidak menyesal memilih duduk disebelahku". Dengan cepat namja yang akhirnya diketahui bernama Kyuhyun itu menjabat tangan Sungmin, menyebutkan namanya, menyampaikan satu hal yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh Sungmin dan kembali merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja, menghadapp ke lantai.

"Eoh?"

.

.

.

Sungmin pov

Cepat sekali mahasiswa disini pulang kerumahnya. Padahal baru 15 menit yang lalu kelas dibubarkan. Huft, aku menghela napas panjang. Udara semakin dingin dengan waktu yang sudah masuk kepukul 5 sore. Aku masih harus menunggu jemputanku yang belum juga datang meski sudah kutelepon 2 kali. Alasannya macet. Baiklah, menunggu sebentar lagi mungkin tak apa. Suasana yang semakin gelap juga menambah kengerianku berada ditempat yang baru pertama kali aku datangi ini.

"Uhuk... Uhuk... Hmmp, asap apa ini?" sungmin melihat sekelilingnya, namun ia tidak menemukan apapun selain dirinya yang kini berdiri di pos satpam lama yang sudah ditinggal oleh petugasnya ke pos satpam yang baru.

"Asap darimana ini? ini asap rokok... Uhuk... Uhuk..." Sungmin mulai memegangi dadanya, merasa sesak dibagian itu.

Sedetik kemudian Sungmin terduduk dilantai pos yang dingin itu.

"Ummaaaa..."

Sungmin semakin mengeratkan remasan di dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"Appaaa..." teriakan Sungmin akhirnya meluncur disela usahanya menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya itu.

"Kenapa berisik sekali?" tanpa diduga Sungmin, Kyuhyun muncul dari balik pintu pos itu.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Sungmin masih bisa melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Kyu-hyun-ssi, k-kau be-lum pul-lang?" tanya Sungmin terputus-putus, dengan napas yang sesak dan kesadaran yang tinggal 5% saja.

Sungmin pov end

Normal pov

"Sungmin-ssi, Neo Gwaenchana? Sungmin-ssi?" Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin pingsan dihadapannya segera mematikan rokok ditangannya yang sejak tadi masih menyala,

"Sungmin-ssi, irreona... palli..." akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangkat Sungmin, membawanya ke mobil, dan pergi meninggalkan kampus itu.

.

.

.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja hyung?" Kyuhyun terlihat sangat khawatir karena insiden pingsan Sungmin tadi.

"Kenapa tidak kau bawa ke RS ? malah kau bawa pulang. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak ada dirumah?" Namja berstelan seragam dokter itu melepas stetoskopnya, dan mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi di kamar Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun memilih duduk dipinggir ranjang tempat Sungmin terbaring.

"Lebih dekat kemari daripada ke RS, dan instingku mengatakan hyung sudah pulang, karena itu aku bawa dia kemari". Jawab Kyu sembari menggenggam jemari Sungmin.

"Kelihatannya kau sangat mengkhawatirkannya Kyu? Dia punya asma, apa kau tahu itu?" Kyuhyun menoleh pelan kearah hyungnya itu.

"Awalnya tidak. Dia mahasiswa pindahan hyung, baru masuk tadi siang. Aku khawatir padanya karena aku yang membuat asmanya kambuh. Dia menghirup asap dari rokokku hyung". Ucapan Kyuhyun terdengar penuh penyesalan.

"Jangan khawatir, sebentar lagi dia pasti sadar. Lagipula, berapa kali harus aku ingatkan? Hentikan merokokmu, itu hanya akan menyiksa orang-orang disekitarmu dan dirimu kelak."

"Aku sedang berusaha Hyung. Berhenti merokok itu tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan". Kyu merengut kepada hyungnya itu.

"Ne ne ne, arayo. Hyung hanya becanda. Kau harus berhasil Kyu. Nanti kalau kau punya anak bagaimana? Anakmu bisa terkena sakit paru-paru". Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan ucapan kakaknya itu.

"Hah, kau ini. aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit, nanti kalau dia sadar, biarkan dia istirahat sebentar, jangan langsung kau suruh pulang".

"Aku tidak setega itu Hyung".

"Haha, aku hanya bercanda." "Aku pergi Kyu".

"Hyung. Ui Chul Hyung, tunggu dulu. Aku mau pesan sesuatu...". Kyuhyun berlari kecil menyusul hyungnya yang sudah meninggalkan kamarnya itu.

Disaat yang bersamaan, rupanya Sungmin mulai tersadar dari acara pingsannya. Beberapa kali dia mengerjapkan mata, membiasakan penglihatannya akan warna biru langit yang mendominasi ruangan tempat ia berada saat ini.

"Aku dimana? Uhuk-uhuk, akh, sesak sekali." Sungmin mendudukan dirinya diranjang bermotif polkadot warna biru itu. Matanya mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa ia jadikan kunci untuk mengetahui siapa yang membawanya kemari atau dimana ia berada kini.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

"K-Kyuhyun-ssi... Kau...?"

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang masih bingung dengan situasi ini.

"Mianhae, karena aku, kau jadi pingsan".

"Eh? Karenamu?"

"Ini" Kyuhyun menyodorkan segelas air mineral kearah Sungmin, dan namja imut itu segera menerimanya.

"Karena asap rokokku, kau jadi sesak napas. Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu, ada orang selain aku disana. Biasanya tidak ada anak yang menunggu di pos satpam yang sudah tidak dipakai itu".

"Oooh, jadi asap itu berasal darimu. Hihihi..." Sungmin terkikik kecil, dan membuat Kyuhyun bingung sendiri.

"Wae? Apanya yang lucu?". Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa lucu saja. Tadi itu sudah gelap, aku pikir asap itu adalah sebuah penampakan arwah... hihihi..."

Perlahan, Kyuhyun jadi ikut tertawa karena kekehan lucu namja seimut kelinci ini.

"Penampakan arwah? Haha, ada-ada saja".

"Bisa saja kan?" Sungmin masih tertawa dengan lucunya.

"Haha, ya sudah, istirahatlah dulu. Nanti, kau akan aku antarkan pulang".

.

.

.

"Pagiiii..."

"Pagi Sungmin-ssi".

Beberapa mahasiswa menjawab sapaan Sungmin, yang hari itu entah kenapa datang terlalu pagi. Tapi entah kenapa juga, mereka justru keluar kelas. Mmm, mencari sarapan mungkin. Pikir Sungmin polos.

"Pagi sekali Sungmin-ssi".

Seorang yeoja yang duduk di depan Sungmin, menyapa Sungmin dari balik buku tebalnya. Sungmin memang belum banyak tahu nama teman-teman barunya. Maklum saja, kemarin dia masuk saat jam terakhir. Tampaknya dia adalah kutu buku di kelas itu.

"Eh? Itu... aku hanya takut telambat". Sungmin menggaruk belakang lehernya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

Sungmin merasa canggung pada yeoja yang kelihatannya bukan yeoja yang banyak bicara ini, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk segera duduk di kursinya –disebelah Kyuhyun, di belakang yeoja itu-.

Sungmin Pov

"Namaku Jiwon". Yeoja berparas dingin itu menoleh kebelakang dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Refleks aku membalas uluran itu.

"Kau yakin akan duduk di samping Kyuhyun-ssi?". Pertanyaan itu kembali mengingatkanku pada ucapan Kyuhyun kemarin 'Aku harap kau tidak menyesal memilih duduk disebelahku', apa ini ada hubungannya.

"Emm, memangnya, kenapa dengan Kyuhyun-ssi?". Tanyaku pada yeoja berkacamata yang kini menutup buku tebalnya dan meletakkannya kedalam tas.

"Dia itu perokok berat. Kalau tidak ada Dosen yang masuk, dia pasti merokok di dalam kelas. Karena itu kami tidak ada yang mau duduk didekatnya. Tempat dudukku ini saja sebenarnya masih rawan oleh asap rokoknya". Usai mengatakan itu, Jiwon segera menolehkan pandangannya kedepan lagi. Aku tahu Kyuhyun merokok, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau separah itu. Merokok dalam kelas yang berisi mahasiswa.? Itu kejam.

Kuperhatikan, meja Jiwon yang tadi di penuhi buku, kini sudah bersih. Dan sedetik kemudian dia berdiri. Entah mau kemana.

"Kau mau kemana?" ku tanya yeoja itu sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dari pandanganku.

"Perpustakaan. Kau tidak tahu? Dosen pertama berhalangan hadir dan sebentar lagi monster tembakau akan datang, aku masih sayang dengan paru-paruku." Setelah mengucapkan itu, dia berlalu meninggalkanku yang memang tinggal sendirian di kelas itu. Ternyata karena itu mahasiswa di kelas ini belum muncul dan yang sudah munculpun mulai menghilang.

Kalau begitu aku juga akan meninggalkan kelas ini, perpustakaan sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk. Mengingat 2 jam lagi kami akan masuk lagi, kalau pulang, itu akan buang-buang waktu di jalan saja.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?" langkahku terhenti, ketika aku melihat sosok tegap Kyuhyun melangkah memasuki kelas kami.

"Kau tidak tahu dosen pagi ini tidak masuk?". Langkahnya terlihat angkuh, tapi entah mengapa justru menurutku itu berkarisma.

"Aku tahu".

1 menit, aku kira ia akan melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ternyata tidak.

"Tahu tapi masih tetap datang". Entah kenapa aku, melihatnya mendudukan diri di kursinya –di sampingku-, kau jadi mengurungkan niatanku untuk meninggalkan kelas ini dan kembali duduk di kursiku.

"Memang ada peraturan, Tidak belajar tidak boleh masuk kelas?"

"Hahaha, tidak juga sih. Tapi hanya aneh saja, disaat anak-anak lain melarikan diri, kau justru datang kemari". Tanpa bisa kucegah, tawaku meledak saat kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti." Nada suaranya terdengar serius. Aku jadi menyesal sudah tertawa keras dihadapannya tadi. Aku meluruskan dudukku yang tadi menghadapnya, jadi menghadap ke papan tulis. Jujur aku jadi tidak enak.

"Kau tidak ikut pergi? Aku mau merokok. anak-anak lain melarikan diri, karena kebiasaanku merokok dalam kelas. Sekarang kau tahu aku mau merokok, kau tidak mau pergi?" ingin sekali aku mendengar kata-katanya yang lembut seperti saat di rumahnya kemarin, tapi entah kenapa terlalu sulit mendapatkannya disini.

"Mengusirku? Kelas ini bukan milikmu, jadi kau tidak punya hak mengusirku".

"Aku tidak mengusirmu. Aku hanya bertanya. Kau itu kan penyakitan, aku hanya tidak ingin sakitmu kambuh karena aku."

Apa? Dia sebut aku apa?

"Kau bilang aku apa? Penyakitan? Dasar kau monster tembakau". Meski kukatai seperti itu, tetap saja ekspresinya datar. Ya Tuhan. Dia adalah makhluk terdingin yang pernah kutemui.

"Aku sudah mengingatkanmu kan?".

Tanpa mempertimbangkan lagi keberadaanku, dia menyalakan rokoknya, dan mulai menghisapnya tanpa perasaan. Aku mau protes, tapi begitu aku mau buka mulut, asap dari rokoknya itu langsung menyerang pernapasanku, dan membuat aku terbatuk-batuk.

"Uhukk... Uhukk, kau tega sekali..." aku meremas dadaku, sesak sekali. Dia ini memang tidak punya perasaan. Wajar saja tidak ada yang mau berada di dekatnya.

Sungmin pov end

Kyuhyun pov

"Uhukk... Uhukk..."

Aku hanya ingin mengetesnya. Dan rupanya dia memang tidak berpindah barang 5 centi pun dari tempat duduknya meski aku sudah mulai menghidupkan rokokku. Mendengarnya terbatuk-batuk, aku jadi tidak tega sendiri. Segera ku matikan api rokokku.

"Hah, kelas ini jadi tidak asik karenamu." Keluh ku.

Mata itu kemudian menatapku dengan tatapan protes yang sangat lucu. Cantik. Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku baru menyadari keindahan dalam dirinya. Meski dengan ringisan kecil, namun ia tetap terlihat cantik. Kenapa aku baru sadar kalau dia ini...

"Cantikkk..."

"Hmm, kau bilang apa? Rasa sesak ini membuat aku tidak bisa fokus pada ucapanmu". Hah, untung saja, dia tidak mendengar ucapanku.

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa".

"Hmmm.. padahal jelas-jelas mengatakan sesuatu". Dengan seenaknya dia mempouty kan bibirnya, membuat aku mati-matian harus berperang dengan batinku karena keimutannya ini.

"Kenapa tetap disini? tidak takut asmamu kambuh?".

"Kenapa dimatikan rokoknya?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, sigigi kelinci ini malah balik bertanya padaku. Tapi, mendengar dia bertanya sperti ini, membuat aku tenang. Setidaknya, asmanya tidak kambuh.

"Kau ingin aku tetap merokok?"

"Bukannya kau itu tidak punya perasaan? Bahkan kalau aku kehabisan napas sekalipun kau tidak akan berhenti".

"Ya! Memang siapa yang meggendongmu saat kau pingsan kemarin?" aku geram dengan wajah polosnya itu. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat namja dengan wajah menawan seperti dia.

"Hehehe... Uhuk... Uhukkk...".

Aku berdiri dari dudukku, mengabaikan batuk randomnya dan melangkah menjauhinya, mendekati jendela kelas kami. Sepinya kampus ini ketika tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Pandanganku menerawang jauh ke halaman kampus ini. aku mengingat diriku beberapa tahun yang lalu. Masa laluku yang aku habiskan di SMP ini, SMA ini, dan Kampus ini. Sebenarnya, aku yang sekarang jauh lebih baik daripada aku yang dulu. Setidaknya, sekarang aku tidak bergantung pada obat-obatan lagi. Tapi, sungguh, aku sangat ingin terlepas dari rokok ini. aku tidak sanggup.

"Sungmin kenapa kau tidak pergi?" dan entah mengapa suaraku jadi begitu lemah pada namja yang imutnya diluar batas kewajaran ini.

"Pergi? Mau kemana? Aku ini kan anak baru, aku belum tahu banyak tentang tempat ini."

"Asma dan Rokok adalah dua hal yang sangat bertentangan."

"Mmmmm, memang. Tapi buktinya aku baik-baik saja kan? Aku tahu, kau tidak mungkin membiarkan aku mati sesak napas karena asap rokokmu itu. Karena itu kau matikan rokokmu kan?". Sungmin ikut berdiri di sampingku, menatap keluar jendela.

"Mereka yang lain tidak berpikir begitu. Mereka langsung buru-buru keluar ketika aku masuk. Padahal jika mereka tidak bersikap seolah-olah alergi padaku, aku juga tidak akan melanjutkan merokokku disini".

"Karena itukah, kau jadi apatis pada lingkunganmu?". Tanyanya dengan ekspresi yang menakjubkan.

Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan anggukan. Memang benar, aku tidak akan merokok di dalam kelas jika sikap mereka tidak mendeskriminasikan aku. Sejak awal sikap mereka tidak ada yang peduli padaku, untuk apa aku memperdulikan mereka.

"Kalau begitu, bukan seperti ini caranya memberitahu mereka. Kau egois, hanya akan membuat mereka semakin menjauhimu. Harusnya, kau hentikan kebiasaan merokokmu. Aku rasa itu lebih baik". Dengan sedikit melompat, dia duduk dipinggiran jendela. Menghadapkan dirinya kearahku. Segera aku memegangi lengannya, takut jika lompatannya sedikit meleset dan dia terjatuh keluar jendela kelas kami yang berada di lantai 3.

"Bukannya aku tidak ingin. Aku sudah berusaha. Aku pernah terapi selama 3 bulan tanpa rokok, tapi hasilnya, aku tidak sanggup. Aku seperti menghadapi masa-masa kritis, jika tidak merokok". entah mengapa aku seperti ingin menceritakan semuanya pada Sungmin.

Lengan putih itu menepuk pundakku pelan. Entah mengapa, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh ketika lengannya menempel di pundakku.

"Kau harus yakinkan dirimu. Mmmmmm... sebenarnya... aku... punya,,, satu terapi... ini pernah diterapkan sepupuku pada kekasihnya. Tapi aku ragu memberitahukannya padamu". aku bisa menangkap kesan segannya padaku saat ini.

"Terapi? Terapi apa?" Jujur aku memang sangat ingin menemukan terapi terampuh yang bisa melepaskanku dari rokok ini.

"Kiss Teraphy. Terapi Ciuman. Pacar sepupuku itu sudah mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan pekerjaan, dengan makanan, dengan game, tapi tetap saja gagal. Akhirnya sepupuku mengusulkan ini. dan aku lihat, usaha mereka berhasil." Sungguh wajahnya sangat menggemaskan saat ini.

"Aku rasa itu juga tidak bisa".

"Wae?"

"Bibir siapa yang rela menjadi terapiku? Aku tidak punya pacar Lee Sungmin".

"Kau tampan tapi tidak punya pacar?".

"Ya, aku memang tampan, tapi aku perokok, apa kau lupa?" aku bermaksud kembali ke mejaku. Tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa lenganku ditarik.

"Kalau begitu denganku. Aku akan menjadi terapis mu. Sampai kau sembuh."

"Mwo?"

"Kenapa? Tidak mau? Aku hanya sedang berbaik hati".

"Lee Sungmin, kau sudah gila? Kau namja dan aku namja? Berciuman? Aku ini masih normal". Ku lepaskan pegangannya dilenganku.

"Ya! Kau pikir aku ini gay? Apa yang aku tawarkan ini, semata-mmata karena aku ingin membantumu. Hanya itu. Kau bilang kau tidak punya pacar kan? Lagi pula, tidak mungkin kan kau akan berciuman di tempat umum? Dasar bodoh." Ucapan pedasnya cukup masuk akal menurutku.

"Hahaha, benar juga. Tapi, kenapa kau ingin membantuku?" aku masih bingung, orang bodoh mana yang rela menjadikan bibirnya sarana terapi ku. Itu hal yang langka.

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin melihat kau hidup dengan normal, tanpa harus dijauhi anak-anak yang lain. Anggap saja ini ungkapan terimakasihku karena kau sudah menolongku saat aku pingsan kemarin. Meskipun aku pingsan juga karena ulahmu. Eotte?" matanya mengerjap lucu. Apa benar dia ini namja. Ya Tuhan.

"Baiklah, aku setuju"

"Bagus. Kalau begitu sekarang, kemarikan rokokmu!"

"Mwo? Wae?"

"Kalau benda itu masih tinggal bersamamu, kapan saja kau bisa menggunakannya. Tapi kalau benda itu bersamaku, kalau ingin menggunakannya kau harus mencariku dulu. Mengerti tidak?" aku akui, dia ini cerdik dan cantik. Entah mengapa tiap kali dia bicara aku seolah terhipnotis.

Kyuhyun pov end

.

.

.

"Hari libur seperti ini kau mau kemana Ming?"

Suara sang appa mengintrupsi Sungmin yang sedang sibuk memasukkan beberapa bekal kedalam tas pikniknya. Entah apa yang sedang direncanakan bunny satu itu.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan keluar, mengakrabkan diri dengan Seoul Appa." Sekilas Sungmin mengerlingkan matanya pada sang Appa, membuat appanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Memang mau pergi dengan siapa?"

"Teman baru. Suatu hari akan aku kenalkan dengan Appa." "Baiklah, aku sudah siap. Aku berangkat dulu ya Appa". Sungmin segera berpamitan pada ayahnya.

"Hm... Hm... Baiklah, appa menurut saja. Jangan lama-lama ya, kau bawa mantel kan? Diluar dingin, nanti asmamu kambuh."

"Arachi Appa. Geokjongma". Sungmin melambai-lambaikan mantel di tangannya dan berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

"Arrrghhtt... Lee Sungmin, tahu hari ini libur, kenapa aku izinkan dia membawa rokokku. Sekarang aku tersiksa. Kalau aku beli lagi, Ui Chul hyung bisa membunuhku". Harga rokok disana memang tidak bisa dibilang murah, dan lagi Kyuhyun memang sudah berjanji pada kakaknya, bahwa dia hanya akan menghabiskan 1 bungkus rokok selama 2 minggu, daripada dia dipaksa tidak boleh merokok seperti perintah dokter muda itu. Mengingat baru 2 hari yang lalu dia membeli rokok itu, bisa dipastikan Ui Chul akan marah besar.

Ini sudah ke 14 kalinya Kyuhyun bolak-balik dapur kamar hanya untuk minum dan kumur-kumur. Waktu baru menunjukan pukul 10 pagi, masih terlalu lama sampai hari esok, hari mereka kembali masuk kuliah. Dan ini benar-benar berat bagi Kyuhyun.

'ting... tong'

"Untuk apa Ui Chul hyung menekan bel? Apa dia tidak tahu aku sedang tidak punya tenaga untuk membuka pintu? Memangnya dia tidak bawa kunci?" dengan malas Kyuhyun bangun dari acara berbaringnya, dan melangkah ke pintu depan, membukakannya untuk orang yang menurutnya adalah Ui Chul.

'krieettt'

"Untuk apa menekan bel, hyung kan bisa buka send... Sungmin?" mata Kyuhyun terbelalak melihat sosok menggemaskan Sungmin berdiri di hadapannya saat ini.

"Bagaimana caranya aku buka sendiri?". Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah terlampau polos.

"Maaf, aku kira kakakku, tidak biasanya kami kedatangan tamu kalau Ui Chul hyung tidak dirumah". Ucap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi ...terpesona...

"Aku tidak boleh masuk? Disini dingin sekali". Ucapan Sungmin ini menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari keterpukauannya pada sosok Sungmin yang dibalut mantel bulu berwarna pink ditambah lagi topi rajut yang juga berwarna pink. Orang yang tidak tahu akan mengira Sungmin adalah seorang yeoja.

"Ah mian, masuklah".

Kedua namja itu melangkah menuju ruang tamu.

"Rumahmu sepi sekali. Oh iya, ini". Sungmin menyodorkan tas piknik di tangannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan Ui Chul hyung. Apa ini?"

"Bekal. Kau belum makan kan?" tebak Sungmin, tepat sasaran.

"Haha, kau tahu saja". Jawab Kyuhyun sambil melangah kedapur untuk memindahkkan isi tas itu ke dalam piring.

Melihat Kyuhyun berjalan kedapur, Sungmin juga ingin mengikutinya kedapur.

"Memang UmmaAppa mu dimana?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba, saat kyuhyun sedang mencari piring di raknya. Dan pertanyaan itu membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya, diam sebentar. Sungmin jadi tidak enak. Merasa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanya.

"Ah, lupakan saja. Aku tidak perlu tahu juga kan".

"Appaku meninggal saat usiaku 7 tahun dan Ui Chul hyung 13 tahun. Appa meninggalkan banyak hutang, yang membuat aku, Umma dan Ui Chul hyung harus mati-matian bekerja demi melunasi hutang appa." Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan. Melihat sikap Kyuhyun saat ini, Sungmin hanya bisa mendengarkan dengan baik. Ada rasa ingin tahu yang sangat besar dalam diri Sungmin.

"Umma melakukan semua pekerjaan, agar aku dan hyung bisa tetap bersekolah tanpa harus ikut terbebani. Tapi, kami tidak tega melihat umma berjuang sendirian. Tanpa sepengetahuan umma, aku dan hyung juga bekerja di pelabuhan dan tempat pelelangan ikan. Sayangnya, meski sudah bekerja 5 tahun, tapi hutang appa belum juga bisa terlunasi. Suatu hari, aku dan hyung ketahuan oleh umma bekerja di pelabuhan. Umma sangat marah. Aku tahu, umma marah pada dirinya sendiri, karena membuat anak-anaknya terseret dalam masalah ini. dalam keadaan seperti itu umma meninggalkan kami, masih di lingkungan pelabuhan itu juga, aku menyaksikan kematian ummaku sendiri. Melihat tubuhnya ditabrak mobil, terpental beberapa meter, aku merasa jantungku akan melompat keluar. Saat itu juga umma meninggalkan kami". Tanpa bisa di tahan, air mata Kyuhyun melesak keluar.

"Maaf..."

"Ini pertama kalinya aku menceritakan kisah hidupku pada orang lain Ming". Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan sedihnya.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya saling bertatapan. Mencoba mencari ketenangan dari masing-masing mereka. Objek pandang Kyuhyun tertuju pada bibir shape M sungmin yang begitu indah, membuat dia melupakan kisah sedihnya barusan. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun saat ini. Disekanya jejak-jejak air mata di wajah putih pucatnya itu.

"Ming..."

"Ya?"

"Kau bawa rokokku?"

"Tidak".

"Aku hampir mati karena itu Ming"

"Kau harus berusaha, bahkan ini belum satu hari"

"Bibirku kelu. Lidahku pahit. Makanpun rasanya tidak enak." Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Sungmin, semakin mengintenskan tatapannya pada bibir merah itu. "Kau bilang kau akan menerapiku, tapi ..."

"Karena itulah aku datang kemari. Aku tahu, kau pasti tidak sanggup berjauhan dari temanmu ini". Sungmin menunjukan bungkus rokok ke hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Kau bilang tidak bawa". Protes Kyuhyun.

"Aku bawa tapi tidak ada isinya".

"Eoh?"

"Isinya ada disini".

Chu~

Tanpa permisi Sungmin mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi bersusah payah menahan diri agar dia tidak tiba-tiba mencium bunny itu, dibuat terbelalak karena justru Sungmin yang melakukannya lebih dulu.

Harus diakui Sungmin, sejak tadi juga ia mati-matian menahan diri dari godaan bibir tebal nan sexy itu. Dan kini ia tidak mampu menahannya lagi. Apalagi dengan jarak sedekat ini.

Untuk beberapa waktu mereka menikmati ciuman mereka. Perpagutan yang begitu hangat. Meski keduanya mengaku straight, tapi entah kenapa mereka justru terbuai dalam ciuman ini. dan parahnya lagi bukan ciuman biasa, tapi disertai lumatan dan pergulatan lidah yang begitu hebat. Entah bagaimana mereka menghadapi situasi setelah ini. jika mereka bisa hidup tanpa bernapas, dapat dipastikan, ciuman itu tidak akan ada ujungnya.

"Hah... hah... hah..." napas Sungmin terengah-engah bagitu juga dengan Kyuhyun.

Sedetik kemudian, keduanya bertatapan dan tertawa bersama.

"Ini gila".

"Aku rasa terapimu ini ada harapan".

"Benarkah? Kau tidak ingin merokok lagi?"

"Tapi mana mungkin hanya dengan sekali terapi bisa langsung sembuh".

"Iya, aku tahu". Ucap Sungmin sambil mnghapus jejak saliva di pipinya.

Jujur ada kecangguan yang sangat besar diantara mereka saat ini. terbukti dengan sikap mereka yang langsung salah tingkah saat saling bertatapan. Tidak sanggup mengahadapi situasi canggung itu lebih lama lagi, Sungmin memilih meninggalkan dapur dan kembali ke ruang tamu. Namun baru satu langkah, tangan Kyuhyun kembali menarik lengannya.

"Eh? Kyu?"

"Kau ini benar-benar namja kan?"

"Mwo?" mata Sungmin mendelik mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Kau bahkan lebih cantik daripada yeoja. Dan aku rasa, setiap kali melihat wajahmu, aku jadi ingin merokok. Ehm, maksudku, jadi ingin terapi". Perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sungmin. Menghapus jarak diantara mereka, menyatukan kembali dua belahan bibir mereka dan saling menikmati sensasi yang ditunjukan masing-masing.

Dan jangan tanyakan Sungmin. Karena namja kelinci itu hanya menurut saja atas perlaukan Kyuhyun padanya saat ini.

'tahukah kau Cho Kyuhyun, sepertinya aku juga sudah terkena candu rokokmu setelah berciuman denganmu, jadi kau juga harus menerapiku' ucap Sungmin dalam hati di sela ciuman lembut tanpa menuntut mereka.

.

.

.

TBC

Jeongmal mianhae untuk kegajean ff ini ya Chingudeul. Ini ff pertama saya ffn. Sejujurnya, saya agak ragu untuk post cerita ini. tapi makin hari saya makin gerem, pengen ngepost. Gag papa yah aku nambah-nambahin dokument disini.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle: Kiss and Cigarette**

**Author: Restia Titanreeves Ningsih/Choi Eun Joon**

**Lenght: Twoshoot**

**Pairing: KyuMin**

**Cast: **

**Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin**

**Jung Ui Chul as Cho Ui Chul**

**Choi Jiwon as Choi Jiwon**

**Genre: Yaoi, little humor, Happy Ending**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: YAOI, gaje, Typos, dll-**

**Backsound: Kim Hyun Joong-Kiss Kiss**

**Disclaimer: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah milik Tuhan YME. Kedua Umma-Appa mereka, dan tentu saja mereka saling memiliki. Tapi setidaknya izinkan saya berharap jodoh saya nanti mirip Kyuhyun ya... #PlakK**

**Summary: Kyuhyun adalah seorang perokok aktif. sejak SMP dia sudah akrab dengan benda perusak paru-paru itu. Namun, bukan ia tak ingin terlepas dari barang itu, tapi apa daya, setelah terlepas, Kyu akan kembali lagi, seperti 'Yoyo' yang begitu diulur akan tertarik kembali keatas. Sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dengan "Sungmin with His Therapy"**

**...**

Sedikit konyol untuk mempercayai sebuah terapi dalam bentuk ciuman. Bagaimana bisa sebuah ciuman bisa membuat seseorang terlepas dari rasa candunya terhadap rokok? Tapi meski begitu, Sungmin tetap yakin terapi yang pernah diajarkan kakaknya itu pasti akan berhasil. Pasti.

Ini adalah hari ke lima belas sejak dia mencobakan Kiss Teraphy nya pada Kyuhyun. Menurut rencana, Kyuhyun akan mengambil cuti, selama masa terapinya, karena menurutnya, bertemu mahasiswa lain dikelasnya ini, bisa memicu kekesalan dan ujung-ujungnya berakhir pada kepulan asap menyesakkan di ujung ruangan.

Sungmin tidak melarang, toh tugasnya hanya menerapi Kyuhyun, bukan mengurusi perkuliahan Kyuhyun. Tapi setidaknya dia sudah menasehati namja jangkung itu.

Dan kini, sejak dua minggu yang lalu, kelas ini seolah berubah. Tidak ada lagi omelan mahasiswa yang terganggu oleh asap rokok Kyuhyun, tidak ada lagi teguran dosen pada namja pirang yang suka menundukan wajahnya pada saat dosen menerangkan, dan tidak ada lagi tatapan intimidasi dari yeoja di depan Sungmin pada namja di sebelah Sungmin itu.

"Hei". Seseorang bermaksud menyapa Sungmin dengan menyenggol lengan Sungmin yang sedang memegang sebuah buku hingga buku itu terjatuh.

Sungmin menunduk untuk mengambil bukunya. Namun baru menunduk sedikit, seseorang yang lain sudah mengambilkan buku itu untuknya.

"Bukumu?"

"Kyuhyun" Senyum Sungmin tiba-tiba terkembang.

Mendapat senyuman yang sangat manis dipagi hari, Kyuhyun merasa berdosa jika tidak membalasnya.

"Ha? Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum?". Seseorang yang tidak lain adalah pelaku jatuhnya buku Sungmin tadi sedikit terkejut dan berucap sinis, melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba tersenyum.

"Apa sebegitu mengejutkannya?" Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya pada orang itu, Choi Jiwon.

Jiwon tidak menjawab, hanya berlalu menjauh dari mereka, sambil merangkai sejuta argumen dalam pikirannya.

"Choi Jiwon-ssi_" Kyuhyun mengintrupsi langkah Jiwon, membuat yeoja mungil itu menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Pita yang bagus". Puji Kyuhyun.

Mendengar pujian itu, Jiwon segera melepas jepitan di rambutnya, memasukkannya kedalam saku, dan segera berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

Sungmin masih bingung dengan sikap Jiwon yang begitu aneh pada Kyuhyun. Anak-anak yang lain mungkin juga dingin pada Kyuhyun, tapi setidaknya mereka masih mau bicara padanya.

Kyuhyun menaik turunkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin. Mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran namja imut akut itu.

"Wae?" tanyanya dengan polosnya.

"Jangan memandanginya terlalu lama, nanti kau jatuh cinta".

"Siapa? Aku? Hahaha, itu tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Kau bilang kau normal. Atau jangan-jangan, _setelah 14 hari menerapiku, kau jadi berbelok_?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Yak! Itu lebih tidak mungkin lagi". Teriak Sungmin tidak terima.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa melihat ekspresi lucu Sungmin. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Jiwon yang semakin jauh meninggalkan mereka. _'ternyata dia masih mau memakai pita dariku'_

"Kau yakin akan mulai masuk hari ini?" Sungmin sedikit ragu, mengingat rencananya, Kyuhyun akan libur sementara dari aktifitas perkuliahan sampai terapinya selesai.

"Sepertinya apa yang kau dan kakakku katakan itu ada benarnya. Kalau aku disini, setidaknya ada beberapa jam waktu yang akan aku jalani dengan hal positif, dengan begitu, aku tidak akan terlalu sulit menghindari benda mengerikan itu kan?" Kyuhyun mengerlingkan matanya pada Sungmin, dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk-angguk lucu.

Waktu baru menunjukan pukul 06.30 KST. Entah ada apa dengan hari ini, hingga Kyuhyun bisa datang sepagi ini. kalau Sungmin, itu sudah biasa.

Sungmin kembali membaca buku yang tadi ia baca. Sementara Kyuhyun, memilih menopang dagunya dan menatap Sungmin dengan sangat intens. Merasa ditatapi terus menerus, Sungmin jadi salah tingkah.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Issshhh... Kau ini. kemana imej mengerikan mu itu?"

"Mengerikan? Siapa yang bilang?"

'tuk'

Sungmin memukul pelan kepala Kyuhyun dengan buku di tangannya.

"Kau ini" Kyuhyun menegakkan kepalanya segera setelah mendapat pukulan yang bahkan tidak sakit sama sekali itu.

"Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Jiwon".

Kyuhyun yang tadinya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela, mendadak menarik kembali penglihatannya menuju sosok imut yang tengah memandangnya itu.

"Jiwon?"

Sungmin mengangguk lucu.

"Dia bilang apa?"

"Tidak banyak, dia hanya bilang, dia sangat menginginkan melihat kau berubah. Dia bilang, kau yang dulu jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding kau yang sekarang. Seberapa lama kalian saling mengenal?" Keinginan Sungmin untuk mengetahui lebih banyak membuat Kyuhyun jadi gemas.

"Aku kenal dia sejak kecil. Dia anak teman ibuku. Dia tahu semua kisah hidupku. Dia teman pertamaku. Dia yeoja yang sangat baik. Terlalu baik untuk bersama ku". Kyuhyun seolah memutar kembali kenangan beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Aku tidak tahu"

Tatapan mata Sungmin begitu teduh, menenangkan hati Kyuhyun yang mendadak melow setelah terkenang masa lalunya.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada bibir merah yang terkatup dengan imutnya itu. Perlahan, Kyuhyun mendekatan wajahnya, semakin lama semakin dekat, hingga semua jarak diantara ia dan Sungmin terkikis habis. Hingga yang ada hanya penyatuan indera pengecap mereka. Terlihat sangat manis.

Sungmin tidak lagi merasa terkejut, karena ini bukan yang pertama bagi mereka. Ini sudah biasa. Terlebih lagi, Sungmin sendiripun sudah terkena candu dari terapi ini.

Keduanya akhirnya menyudahi acara terapi romantis mereka. Ketika kesadaran mereka sudah kembali sepenuhnya. Keduanyapun tertawa. Entah apa yang mereka tertawakan.

"Hehehe..."

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Kau sendiri kenapa tertawa?"

"Hehe_ entahlah, aku merasa ini aneh. Aku yakin aku ini normal, ck...tapi, kenapa melihatmu aku jadi selalu tergoda? Aish... pasti karena tampilanmu itu yang seperti yeoja". Kyuhyun menyipit-nyipitkan matanya yang memang sudah sipit.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau ini, sudah untung aku mau membantu, kenapa kau selalu meledekku? Isshh... aku benci padamu. aku tidak mau jadi terapismu lagi".

Dan dimulailah acara ngambek yang terlalu lucu itu. Bukannya takut dan khawatir, Kyuhyun justru tertawa keras.

"Yak! Aku meyuruhmu minta maaf, bukan tertawa"

Kyuhyun masih tertawa dengan puasnya.

"Isshh,,, Kyuhyun~ah..."

Sungmin semakin geram saat tidak ada tanda-tanda Kyuhyun akan menhentikan tawanya.

"Chu~"

"..."

"..."

Kyuhyun terkejut melihat apa yang baru saja Sungmin lakukan. Ya, sejak mereka menjalankan terapi ini, ini adalah kedua kalinya Sungmin mencium Kyuhyun duluan.

"M_mm_maaf... Salahmu tidak mau berhenti tertawa. Memangnya enak menjadi bahan tertawaan?" Sungmin tampak merasa bersalah melihat ekspresi terkejut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku membenarkan dudukku, mencoba menetralisir debaran jantungku. Entah mengapa, tapi saat ini aku merasa sangat deg-degan. Padahal ini bukan yang pertama, tapi kenapa debarannya terasa sangat kencang?

"Kyuhyun..." ku tolehkan pandanganku pada Sungmin. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Apa?" hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku.

"Kau kenapa?"

Kupaksakan diriku untuk tertawa.

"Haha, tidak ada. Aku hanya sedikit kaget, sekarang kau tidak malu-malu lagi ya. Hmmm... jangan-jangan sekarang kau yang kecanduan." Aku ingin sedikit menggoda Sungmin. Sekedar untuk menutupi debaran jantungku.

"Ih... kecanduan apa. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Aku ini normal". Wajah imut itu beralih menjauh dari pandanganku. Aku hanya bisa terkikik karenanya.

Kyuhyun POV End

Sungmin masih mencatut bayangannya di depan cermin. Berkali-kali dia mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada permukaan bibir shape m nya.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengira, bibir ini akan bersatu dengan bibir namja lain." Sungmin kemudian mengenang saat-saat terapinya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hihi... mengingat itu aku jadi ingin tertawa. Hah, Lee Sungmin, apa kau masih normal?_ Aku akui, aku tergoda setiap kali melihatnya. Atau angan-jangan, benar yang dia katakan, aku sudah berbelok?" wajah imut itu terlihat sangat lucu saat berpikir.

Sedetik kemudian, Sungmin menggeleng keras.

"Tidak-tidak-tidak, aku ini namja dan aku masih normal. Tidak mungkin aku menyukai namja. Lagipula, ini aku lakukan semata-mata hanya untuk menolongnya." Sementara Sungmin sibuk meyakinkan hatinya, tiba-tiba ponselnya diatas bed berdering. Dengan segera ia meraihnya.

"Eoh? Cho Kyuhyun? Bahkan ini masih pagi_ Hallo".

"..."

"Tapi ini masih pagi. Bahkan ayah dan ibuku belum berangkat ke kantor."

"..."

"Kyuhyun~~"

"..."

"Ya sudah sana, merokok saja sesukamu." Sungmin mematikan hubungan telepon mereka secara sepihak.

Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Selalu saja mengancam_ Hah, tapi kalau dia benar-benar menyentuh barang menyebalkan itu bagaimana? Terapiku dua minggu ini akan sia-sia. Hah..."

"Tidak mau datang? Hah, Terapis macam apa itu? Aish, Lee Sungmin, apa dia tidak tahu bagaimana candu itu. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja pergi ke etalase daruratku dilantai bawah tanah, mengambil satu atau dua batang rokok untuk hari ini, tapi bukan itu yang aku inginkan. entah kenapa aku lebih ingin bertemu dengannya dan... Xixixixi... jangan-jangan sekarang canduku sudah berubah? Jangan-jangan sekarang aku candu ciuman? Aish... Cho Kyuhyun, kau itu normal, buktinya kau masih mengharapkan Jiwon kembali padamu".

'Ting-Tong'

Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya untuk melihat siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini.

'Kriett'

Begitu pintu terbuka, tampaklah sosok berisi Sungmin, berdiri dengan wajah yang ia paksakan agar terlihat garang namun gagal itu.

"Katanya tidak mau kemari. Katanya ingin liburan dirumah?" goda Kyuhyun.

"Ishh... kalau sampai kau menyentuh barang itu lagi, itu artinya terapiku gagal. Kau pikir aku rela, dua minggu pengorbanan bibirku ini jadi sia-sia?"

"Hehe, Lee Sungmin, Lee Sungmin, kau tahu? Sikapmu yang seperti itu, membuat kau jadi seperi anak kaecil. Kau tahu, Yoogeun? Keponakanku. Anaknya Minho, itu yang ada di photo? Dia bahkan terlihat lebih dewasa dibandingkan dirimu".

"Yak~~~!" Sungmin geram dan memukul-mukulkan tasnya kebadan Kyuhyun dengan bertubi-tubi.

Kyuhyun terus mengelak, menghindari pukulan Sungmin, sambil berjalan mundur. Hingga dia tersandung kaki meja kaca, membuat tubuhnya menghempas meja itu, sampai kacanya pecah dan melukai lengan Kyuhyun.

"Aaaaa..."

"Kyuhyun~ah..." Sungmin terlihat sangat takut dan merasa bersalah melihat darah merah keluar dari lengan Kyuhyun.

"Maaf ya, aku tidak sengaja"

Wajah Sungmin sarat sekali dengan rasa bersalah. Jelas saja, lengan Kyuhyun kini sudah berbalut perban yang dengan setianya Sungmin lilitkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula tidak sakit"

"Apanya yang tidak sakit? Kau teriak seperti mau mati tahu?"

"Haha, benarkah?"

Sungmin mempouty bibirnya dan Kyuhyun suka pemandangan itu.

"Ming..."

"Wae?"

"Terapi aku!"

"Mwo?"

"Mmmphh_"

Tanpa meminta persetujuan lagi, Kyuhyun mengklaim bibir pouty itu seenaknya sendiri. Dibandingkan terkejut, Sungmin lebih terlihat menikmati perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya itu. Dia bahkan tersenyum di sela ciuman mereka. Beruntung sekali Kyuhyun yang hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya, terlebih lagi kakaknya adalah seorang dokter. Dengan begitu, dia bisa leluasa melakukan apa saja di rumahnya.

"Kyu..."

"Mmm?"

"Apa kau merasa, terapi kita ini ada hasilnya?"

"Iya".

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, Mr. Bunny".

"Ish..."

"Haha, sungguh. Buktinya, aku tidak menyediakan barang itu lagi dikamarku kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Kyuhyun.

'_Tidak ada di Kamar, tapi ada di ruang bawah tanah'_ ucap Kyuhyun lagi dalam hati.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?". Kyuhyun balik bertanya di tengan acara mengupas Apelnya.

Ya, saat ini mereka sedang bersantai di taman belakang, sambil menikmati buah-buahan yang bisa dipetik langsung dari pohonnya. Ya, rumah Kyuhyun memang seperti Surga. Saat Kyuhyun sibuk mengupas kulit Apel, Sungmin malah asik-asikan mengayun-ayunkan kakinya di dalam air di kolam renang Kyuhyun, masih di tempat itu juga.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya memastikan apa yang kita lakukan ini ada hasilnya".

Aktifitas Kyuhyun terhenti sejenak, pandangan matanya beralih pada sosok menggemaskan yang sedang memunggunginya itu.

"Tenang saja, aku rasa sebentar lagi, kau tidak perlu menerapiku lagi".

Serta merta Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata centilnya.

"Benarkah?". Wajah itu terlihat sumringah. Benarkah Sungmin sebahagia itu?

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Mmm, Kyu... kau mau melakukan apa kalau Terapi ini berhasil 100%?"

"Apa?" Kyuhyun terlihat tidak fokus pada pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Ish,, kau ini melamun ya?"

"Maaf maaf, kulitnya keras sekali". Kyuhyun pura-pura sibuk lagi dengan Apelnya.

"Huft... Bagaimana kalau kau ubah warna rambutmu jadi biru kalau terapi ini berhasil nanti?"

"Biru?"

"Ehem, jadi ada sesuatu yang spesial sebagai tanda metaformosa darimu".

"Ide bagus. Aku akan lakukan itu, nanti".

Kyuhyun POV

"Kyu... kau dimana?" aku masih bisa mendengar suara Ui Chul Hyung di atas sana.

"Aku disini Hyung. Di etalase darurat". Ya, etalase darurat, tempat dimana semua barang-barang yang mungkin akan diperlukan disaat saat yang tidak

terduga. Termasuk Uang.

Aku yakin suara jeritanku bisa terdengar sampai ketelinga hyungku. Buktinya dia segera datang kemari.

"Sedang apa disitu?" suaranya yang lembut terdengar di belakang tubuhku.

"Memusnahkan barang-barang penyesat hidupku".

"Wah, jadi kau benar-benar sudah sembuh ya?"

Aku hanya membalas pertanyaan Hyung terbaikku ini dengan senyuman.

"Apa ini karena Terapi dari teman yang kau katakan itu?" tebak Ui Chul hyung.

"Iya. Hyung benar. Itu berkat dia". Semua rokok-rokok di tempat penyimpanan ini sudah ku kumpulkan dan siap untuk aku musnahkan untuk selama-lamanya.

"Dia hebat sekali".

"Ya, dia memang hebat. Aku sudah selesai. Aku naik kekamarku dulu".

"Kyu". Ui Chul hyung menahan langkahku.

"Ini pesananmu. Untuk apa kau pesan ini?" tanyanya seraya menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan plastik padaku.

"Ini Janjiku hyung. Terimakasih ya".

Akupun beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

Jika diminta untuk jujur, sebenarnya aku sudah bisa dikatakan terbebas dari rokok sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Tapi entah kenapa aku belum ingin mengatakannya pada Sungmin.

'kriet'

Refleks aku menoleh kebelakang ketika pitu kamarku terbuka.

"Ui Chul Hyung?"

Namja tampan tetapi tidak lebih tampan dariku itu tersenyum lalu menghampiriku.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku suka gayamu. Jadi barang yang kau pesan itu untuk kau pakai sendiri?"

"Hee, iya. Apa hasilnya rapi?"

"Ya ya ya, biru merata". Jawabnya seraya mengacak rambutku yang baru saja ku sisir rapi.

"Yak! Hyung, aku baru saja menyisirnya".

"Sisir lagi!" dengan santainya dia berjalan keluar kamarku.

"Kau jadi bawa mobil audi mu?" sesaat kemudian dia memunculkan kembali kepalanya di ujung pintu kamarku.

"Iya". Teriakku.

"Aku kira mobil itu hanya akan kau jadikan koleksi saja". Masih bisa ku dengar suaranya, meski kini wujudnya sudah tak ku lihat lagi. Dasar, dia memang hobby

bicara.

Kyuhyun POV End

"Wah~~~"

"Siapa itu?"

"Entahlah"

"Bukankah itu mobil keluaran terbaru?"

"Kira-kira siapa yang datang ke kampus ini dengan Audi ya?"

Berbagai komentar mengisi setiap sudut area parkir kampus dimana Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menjadi salah satu mahasiswanya. Bukan sekali dua kali decakan kekaguman keluar dari mulut mereka. Terlebih lagi ketika sosok kurus, tinggi, putih, dengan setelan coat musim dingin dipadu padankan dengan celana jeans berwana putih, dan lagi rambut yang dicat berwarna biru menambah kesan tampan sosok itu.

"Wah~"

"Apa dia mahasiswa universitas kita?"

"Tampan sekali"

"Dia anak jurusan mana?"

"Bening"

"Cho Kyuhyun".

Sungmin menatap dari kejauhan sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang jadi pusat perhatian. Matanya bahka sulit berkedip, takut jika sekali saja ia berkedip maka sosok itu akan berubah lagi.

"Dia benar-benar mengecat rambutnya". Gumam Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari kerumunan orang yang masih terpukau akan penampilannya hari ini. Langkah Kyuhyun terlihat pasti, sebelum akhirnya ia menghentikan langkahnya saat Jiwon berdiri tepat berhadapan dengannya.

"Jiwon?" Senyum Kyuhyun terpatri begitu melihat keberadaan Jiwon.

Sungguh ini yang diharapkan Jiwon sejak dulu. Kyuhyun tampil dengan rapi dan penuh karisma.

"Kyuhyun. Kau_ sangat berbeda dan _ tampan" aku Jiwon dengan sedikit malu-malu. Yeoja cantik itu manampilkan senyuman terbaiknya pada Kyuhyun. Senyuman yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada siapapun.

"Benarkah?"

"Mmm". Jiwon mengangguk pelan.

"Terimakasih Jiwon~ah" Serta merta Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Jiwon. Membuat suasana di sekitar mereka menjadi kembali ramai.

"Jadi dia anak jurusan perfilman".

"Bukankah itu Kyuhyun? Kemarin dia juga datang kemarikan? Tapi tampilannya masih seperti biasanya, tapi sekarang kenapa dia jadi serapi ini?"

Komentar-komentar kembali berterbangan.

Sementara Sungmin kini melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu usai melihat Kyuhyun bersama Jiwon.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah sembuh? Itu artinya kau tidak membutuhkanku lagi. Hehe, selamat Cho Kyuhyun. Kau berhasil. Harusnya aku menyadari antara kau dan Jiwon itu ada sesuatu. Hah, sudahlah, yang terpenting sekarang tugasku sudah selesai. Sekarang bibirku sudah bebas. Aku tinggal menjalani hidup normalku seperti biasa."

" Hiks_Hiks_Hiks_ tapi kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? kenapa aku seperti tidak rela melihat Kyuhyun dengan Jiwon? Huaaa... kenapa hatiku seperti digores pisau lalu ditaburi perasan air jeruk?"

"Tidak-tidak, aku normal, aku normal" Sungmin terus berdialog dengan dirinya sendiri. Sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya, dia terus mengungkapkan keluh kesahnya.

"Aku normal, aku normal, aku nor-"

"Astaga Kyuhyun? Kapan kau ke kelas? Bukankah tadi kau masih disana?" dengan lucunya Sungmin menunjuk area yang tadi dilaluinya.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Sungmin.

"Kau jalan sambil menutup mata, sesekali memukul-mukul dahimu sendiri, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu, bagaimana kau bisa melihatku melewatimu? Kau sakit?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan khawatirnya.

"Apa? _ ah, tidak. Aku—aku hanya—mm—aku hanya berusaha mengalihkan asma ku yang rasanya mau kambuh, iya, begitu". Alibi Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun meragu.

"Ayolah untuk apa aku bohong?". Sungmin yang sadar tengah dicurigai Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan namja itu.

"Ya sudah, anggap saja begitu, jadi ayo kita ke klinik". Kyuhyun meraih lengan Sungmin, bermaksud membawa bunny itu.

"Aaaaaa, tidak perlu tidak perlu, sekarang aku sudah lebih baik. Sekarang kita harus masuk, ayo, Dosen pertama akan segera datang". Sungmin melangkah mendahului Kyuhyun.

"Aneh" ujar Kyuhyun lalu menyusul Sungmin.

'_Sejak hari dimana Kyuhyun datang ke kampus dengan penampilan terbarunya, seolah-olah dunia Kyuhyun sudah berubah. Semua orang menyapanya dengan ramah dan penuh senyuman. Kelas pun tidak lagi menjadi tempat yang paling di benci teman-teman Kyuhyun karena, kebiasaan merokok Kyuhyun yang sudah hilang 100%. Setiap haripun dia menjadi mahasiswa yang aktif. rajin menjawab pertanyaan dosen, rajin mempresentasikan ke depan, rajin bertanya. Dan lagi, dia juga rajin berdiskusi dengan Jiwon. Hah, ada apa denganku? Biar saja. Kyuhyun kan sudah bilang dia Straight, jadi wajarkan kalau dia bersama Jiwon. Lee Sungmin, kenapa sekarang justru kau yang sepertinya butuh terapi? Hah...' _Sungmin masih saja melamun meski kini semua mahasiswa sudah berhamburan keluar.

"Kau tidak pulang? Ayo, aku antar". Entah kenapa sejak Kyuhyun menyatakan dirinya sembuh dengan mengganti warna rambutnya itu, hubungan antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mendadak menjadi dingin dan jauh.

"Ah, tidak usah. Sopir ayahku akan menjemputku". Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya.

"Itu, Jiwon pasti sudah menunggumu. Kalau begitu aku duluan". Sungmin bermaksud melangkah meninggalkan mejanya.

Mendadak Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya, dan kembali lagi ke mejanya.

"Maksudku, kau yang duluan. Bukuku belum dibereskan". Cengiran Sungmin sukses membuat Kyuhyun tertawa. Bagaimana bisa ada orang selugu Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan". Dan sosok tinggi itu benar-benar meninggalkan Sungmin.

Bukannya pulang, Sungmin justru duduk kembali. Dan menatap lemas punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh.

Seperti yang dikatakan Sungmin, Kyuhyun memang mengantarkan Jiwon pulang.

"Kyu, aku tahu sesuatu".

"Tahu apa?"

Jiwon menghadapkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu. Aku sedang menyetir".

"Aku iri pada Sungmin".

"Kenapa?"

"Kau seperti ini, itu karena Lee Sungmin kan?"

'sreet'

Secara tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengerem mobilnya.

"Jiwon".

"Bertahun-tahun bersamaku, kau tidak pernah seperti ini. tapi setelah bertemu Sungmin, kau berubah, menjadi lebih baik".

"Jiwon"

"Aku iri sekali. tapi aku juga berterimakasih padanya, karena sudah merubah Kyuhyun kami".

"Jiwon"

"Kau menyukainya kan?"

"Eh?"

"Jujur saja. Aku bisa melihat itu dari caramu memandang Sungmin."

"Aku sendiri tidak yakin, aku pikir, aku melakukan ini untukmu. Tapi sekarang, jujur, aku tidak merasakan apapun bersamamu".

"Cho Kyuhyun, itu karena, memang yang kau lakukan bukan untukku, tapi untuk Lee Sungmin."

Kyuhyun menerawang, memutar kembali memorinya saat bersama Sungmin. Memang benar, saat itu tidak pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun teringat Jiwon.

"Kyu, aku rela jika alasanmu tidak kembali padaku adalah Sungmin".

"Jiwon"

"Aku, melihat kau bebas dari rokok saja, aku sudah sangat senaaaaang sekali".

"Terimakasih". Kyuhyun memeluk erat Jiwon. Tanpa diketahui Kyuhyun, yeoja cantik itu menitikkan air matanya.

.

.

.

'_Apa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun? Lee Sungmin, dia itu straight, sebaiknya relakan dia untuk Jiwon'_ sungmin melangkah dengan teramat sangat pelannya melewati kelasnya. Hanya melewati saja, karena jadwal pagi itu kosong, dia memilih membaca buku di pustaka atau lebih tepatnya mengasingkan diri dari pesona Cho Kyuhyun.

Melihat Sungmin yang hanya numpang lewat di depan kelas mereka, Kyuhyun jadi terdiam. Tidak mengerti ada apa dengan namja yang biasanya ceria itu.

'_apa dia cemburu karena aku dekat dengan Jiwon? Dia masih straight seperti yang dia katakan kan?'_ tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Ada apa?" Suara Jiwon membuyarka lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada. Mau ke atap? Sudah lama tidak kesana. Kita diskusikan Matematika Diskrit ini disana, eotte?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Em, Baiklah. Kajja".

"Tidak ada yang berubah. Kalau kita disini, aku jadi teringat hari dimana aku memutuskan hubungan kita".

"Hei, jangan ungkit itu lagi". Kyuhyun menginterupsi flashback Jiwon. "Kita kan sekarang sudah berteman".

"Hihihi, iya aku minta maaf." Jiwon tersenyum lebar. "Hmm, rasanya berdiri disini sebagai temanmu, jauh lebih nyaman dibandingkan sebagai kekasihmu".

"Kau menyesal pernah punya hubungan denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hehe, jangan marah. Kau kelihatan tua 10 tahun kalau marah". Goda Jiwon.

"Aish, kau ini". Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambut Jiwon dengan gemas.

"Hahaha... ampun... ampun... aku menyerah".

"Heh, bagus". Keduanya pun terduduk di lantai atap kampus yang selalu terjaga kebersihannya itu.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka terdiam. Rencana awal mereka untuk mengerjakan persoalan Matematika Diskrit yang bahkan tidak ada dalam mata kuliah merekapun tidak jadi terlaksana.

"Kyu_"

"Mmm?"

"Aku punya ide".

Jiwon mendekati Kyuhyun untuk membisikan sesuatu. Setelah itu, Jiwon tersenyum yakin, sementara Kyuhyun justru sebaliknya, MERAGU.

.

.

.

"Dimana dia? Meminta aku tepat waktu, dia sendiri- " Sungmin melangkah secara perlahan mendekati meja yang dinner yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa di tepi kolam sebuah restoran mewah di Seoul. Dan fantastisnya, hanya meja itu yang tersedia. Tidak ada orang lain lagi disini. seolah-olah malam ini spesial untuk Jiwon dan Sungmin.

"Kenapa Jiwon membuat ini semua? Apa dia suka padaku? Hah tidak mungkin, dari matanya bisa kulihat dia itu sangat menyuai Kyuhyun. Atau jangan-jangan dia mau makan malam dengan Kyuhyun dan menjadikan aku pelayan mereka? Ah, itu juga tidak mungkin. Mereka tidak setega itu. Lalu apa? Apa jangan-jangan?"

"Bukan Jiwon yang mengundangmu tapi Kyuhyun, itukan yang kau pikirkan?" kedatangan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba membuat Sungmin hampir terjungkal kekolam, jika saja tangan Kyuhyun tidak cepat menahannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun"

Mendadak suasana menjadi romantis. Saat keduanya sadar, mereka masih bersentuhan, mereka saling melepaskan diri dan berdeham canggung.

"Mmm, duduklah. Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi"

"Kau menungguku?"

"Iya... Mmm... sebenarnya ini ide Jiwon".

"Ide Jiwon?"

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk.

Sungmin memandang wajah Kyuhyun dengan penuh kebingungan. Meski pada akhirnya mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di meja yang telah disediakan, tapi keduanya masih terdiam.

"Ini bahkan terasa lebih canggung dari saat pertama kita bertemu". Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Mmm..." Sungmin mengangguk.

"Kau tahu alasan keberadaan kita berdua disini?".

Kali ini Sungmin menggeleng.

"Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu".

"Apa itu?"

"Apa kau masih straight?"

"Mwo?" sungmin terlihat kaget akan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan mendekati pinggiran kolam.

"Sungguh, aku ini normal 100%_ Tapi - aku rasa, aku mulai berbelok setelah mengenalmu".

Kyuhyun terperanjat akan pengakuan Sungmin padanya.

"Ming", sungguh yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun, Sungmin memang dan masih normal.

"Mmm, sejak kau merubah warna rambutmu, aku merasa sedih. Karena itu berarti kau akan meninggalkanku". Tanpa ragu-ragu Sungmin mengakui perasaannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ming." Kyuhyun meraih jemari Sungmin dan meletakkannya tepat di dadanya.

"Kyu"

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Debaran jantung".

"Bagaimana temponya?"

"Seperti pacuan kuda".

"Kau tahu sebabnya?"

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Itu karena, kau. Karena aku juga sudah berbelok dari garisku. Aku sudah jatuh cinta pada seorang namja".

"Benarkah? Tapi kau dan Jiwon?"

"Kami hanya berteman. Jiwon sudah meyakinkan aku bahwa yang ada dihatiku sekarang bukan dia, melainkan dirimu. Lee Sungmin."

"Cho Kyuhyun".

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kedalam dekapannya. Sungguh ia tidak mampu mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

"Saranghae Ming"

"Nado Saraghae Kyu"

Sungmin semakin mempererat pelukan mereka. Sungguh yang seperti ini adalah yang sangat diinginkan Sungmin.

"Nado saranghae~ Yoongwonhi~"

Kini mereka menyusuri jalanan Seoul dengan berjalan kaki. Meski udara sedang dingin, tapi keduanya tetap memilih berjalan kaki.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin dan meletakkannya didalam saku coat yang ia kenakan agar Sungmin merasa hangat.

Keduanyapun tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba, langkah Sungmin terhenti, membuat Kyuhyun jadi ikut berhenti.

"Waeyo Ming?" Kyuhyun tampak bingung.

"Aku rasa sekarang, aku yang butuh terapi."

"Kau kenapa?"

"Sekarang aku jadi candu ciumanmu". Sungmin mengaku sambil malu-malu.

"Jadi kau juga?_"

"Shuttt_"

"Chu~~" sebuah kecupan singkat menjadi tanda bersatunya mereka.

"Aku baru saja ingin mengatakan itu. Bibirmu sudah menjadi candu baru untukku".

"Kau juga".

"Kau juga".

"Dasar tidak kreatif". Judge Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Yang tidak kreatif itu kau. Yang lebih dulu kecanduan siapa?". Keduanya tersenyum.

Perjalanan merekapun dilanjutkan.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka terus saja bicara.

"Aku harus menelpon Heechul hyung"

"Siapa itu?"

"Kakak sepupuku yang mengajarkan terapi ini".

"Oh, sampaikan salamku ya".

"Katakan sendiri".

"Ya, dasar pelit. Sepertinya kakakmu galak."

"Dia itu baik, dan cantik".

Semakin lama suara mereka semakin hilang. Seiring langkah mereka yang semakin jauh, suara merekapun terbawa oleh angin yang bertiup menerpa mereka. Malam ini menjadi malam special untuk mereka berdua. Malam spesial yang tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan. Malam dimana KyuMin bersatu.

THE END

a/n: maaf kalau ceritanya jadi aneh ya... inilah yang saya bisa dan yang saya rencanakan.

Gag banyak yang mau saya bilang, yang pasti kalo chingudeul mau RnR ya saya terimakasih banget itu. Hehe^^

Gamsamida^^


End file.
